Trumpet Gang
The '''Trumpet Gang '''is a faction in Devil Beater. Their purpose is to create "Flames of Fate " (abbreviated to FoF by Dimensionia and Varia), which are a chemical compound that grants its users extraordinary elemental powers. Members and affiliations *Robot KING/ Nick Nebula: Leader *Robot Crowe AKA "The Tuba": Second in command *Robot Rowe: Sentry *Robot Flowe: Freerunning servant *Robot Moe: Freerunning servant (deceased) *Robot Joe: Field scout and commander of a FoF factory, can copy the data of other fighters and use them *Robot Do(v)e: Fights alongside Joe and is particularly sappy as a specialty *Rhine-XLV: Intern/"Company Pleb" *Xenon Karambit: Client to Moe, has a kill order on him per command of Gardi Nakara and Drakon Kyrane Background The Trumpet Gang is first encountered in when team Dimensionia begins to near one of their factories, containing a broken pipe spewing out FoF. (It is revealed that the pipe was destroyed by Maurice while Gardi was pranking him.) Robot Joe shows up to fight them, but is delayed by some of the team's members. In this time, Joe successfully copied Maurice Altara's data to use as his weapon of choice. He is damaged, and retreats into the factory, where he is defeated and the factory demolished by Maurice. After the team works their way past Annencio Petrin and Senor Banana, and heads to the base and dorms to meet up with Vritra Chernobog, Cielo de la Asad, and Winchester Rotomo, they begin to leave to progress further, but Django forgets to lock the entrance. Robot Doe enters and confronts the team, acting incredibly sappy and using memes such as "Senpai" and "Kawaii." It is defeated and retreats further out, where it meets up with Joe to try and assassinate team Dimensonia. The plan is botched by Doe's direct addressing of Dimensonia during hiding, and they are both defeated in combat. Heading to the underground area directly beneath the base, the team encounters Flowe, whose name is quickly deduced by Winchester rapidly guessing it. Flowe is defeated in combat and retreats to the Trumpet Gang's base, while the teams begin to advance toward their base's sewers. Robot Moe is revealed to have taken over the area, but is defeated and retreats. The teams then begin to head towards the Trumpet Gang's headquarters, but they are stopped by Robot Rowe, a sentry. He is defeated and is not seen for the rest of the story. Inside, Flowe begins to refight Dimensionia, but is defeated again and is not seen again. After exorcising Vritra, the team finds Crowe in his base, who is nicknamed the Tuba. Carrying a more devastating array of moves than his servants, he is barely defeated. It is at this point that Diablo Bufon reveals that Robot Moe is an incredibly powerful robot, even stronger than its leaders, who used illusions and deliberately held back to trick the team into the delusion of victory; Diablo also points out that Maurice would have trouble fighting Moe, a rarity to him. Entering the KING's throne room, the leader of the Trumpet Gang challenges and loses to Dimensionia. Robot KING, exhausted, warns the team that an evil greater than his organization is rising, and that his sole purpose is to be a messenger living a life of danger. The status of the Trumpet Gang is currently unknown, though its members are clearly alive. After picking up Jay Lucero, Emily Belle, Chester Chai, and Gardi Nakara, the teams press through D-Force member Twig's realm, through Shakti Rubrum's forest, and through Mauvais Chief, a commander of team Different Dimensions, Robot Moe resurfaces, revealing to be charged with an extraordinary amount of power from his deal with Xenon Karambit, and attacks Gardi's group. It can be promptly deduced that Moe is acting on its own accord with Xenon to capture all eight artifacts at this point. After the Alliance escapes from Team Different Dimensions' base, Robot Joe resurfaces, and prepares a large superweapon known as the Trumpet Blaster. The teams survive its projectiles before being taken offline, where Joe prompty states that the Blaster was a distraction to get the Gang's remnants to throw toilet paper all over the Alliance's base. Given that the teams have teenagers in their lineup, this is not an entirely ridiculous predicament. With Moe on the run, it is revealed that they hired the D-Force to attack the Alliance, likely preying on their trance-like loyalty and directive. Because of this, the D-Force sever ties with them after finding out about their true nature, and begins folding into the Alliance to revolt against Moe. Arriving near Studdton, Gardi's group discovers Robot KING once again on top of a highrise building, who takes off his helmet and reveals himself to be a human named Nick Nebula. Challenging the group, he is defeated and lends the fifth artifact, Solaris', to the party. When the Alliance regroups at Xenon's citadel, they split again after coming to a fork in the road leading to the final corridors. In the left side, Moe attacks Gardi's group for the third time. However, Keith's demon rod was modified by Nick to trap and severely injure anyone who had a demonic signature, including the taint left by Akuma. This trap is presumed to have killed Moe in the process, leaving Xenon alone in the center of his fortress. Later, deep inside Ineur's base, Cielo spots Nick at the final corridor. Needing people to "spar" with before the final fight, his wording becomes too ambiguous and confuses his apprentice Keith, along with Diablo and Gardi, into fighting the Alliance. They are quickly subdued, with Nick quickly leaving, not even bothering to answer Drakon's question about the mysterious FoF tube in Xor's lab. Category:Factions